


Meeting Dad's Partner

by Seasilver



Series: One-Shot Collection [6]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasilver/pseuds/Seasilver
Summary: Boruto saw his dad walk in, but didnt realize it wasnt his dad that was in control at the moment.
Series: One-Shot Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Meeting Dad's Partner

“You’re finally home old man!” Boruto ran up to Naruto as he walked into the house. Noticing the way his dad didn’t greet him back or announce his presence in the home, he just silently took off his shoes before walking into the home.

“Dad?” Boruto followed him into the living room, taking note of his change in behavior. Even when his dad was annoyed at him, at the very least, he would get a nod of acknowledgement. Now? There was something off about him. Something about the way he carried himself made Boruto want to back off and give the guy some space. Instead of the usual exhausted demeanor his dad came home with, this time, it was intimidating, damn near threatening.

“Papa!” Boruto watched as his younger sister ran up to their father with enthusiasm, a large smile on her face as she greeted him. Behind her, he could see their mom in the kitchen, her pale eyes showing fondness as she looked their father. Himawari’s smile quickly fell off when she realized that her dad was not paying attention to her, nor did he look like he was in the mood to smile. Naruto looked down at the little girl and said a sentence that made chills run down his spine.

“I’m not your dad gaki.” The sudden change in voice made Himawari back away and run over to her brother, hiding behind him out of sheer nerves. Boruto positioned himself where his sister was barely visible behind his body, while their mother came out of the kitchen and approached her husband with a confused look on her face.

“Ah,” once their supposed father turned to look at her, her confused look changed into a smile, “Thank you for bringing him home Kurama.” Their father nodded their head before looking over his shoulder to look at his hosts kids. Both of them noticed the way his blue eyes were replaced with slitted, red eyes, with his birthmarks much thicker than before. His eyes lingered on the children for a little bit before turning back to his mother. His body language of one hand on his hip and a heavy sigh portraying annoyance.

“The idiot exhausted himself again, the Nara brat had already gone home and I wasn’t just about to leave him there. I don’t listen to him complain about not being able to sleep in a bed again.” Their mom chuckled at that, and seeing that the two were at least a little bit familiar with each other, the children started to relax just a tad bit, but were still uncomfortable overall. Boruto caught the eye of his mother, silently asking her just what was going on.

“Well,” Hinata motioned towards the kids,” why don’t you introduce yourself to the kids, they still haven’t met you.” Boruto felt Himawari tighten her hold on his jacket. They watched as their father turned to look at them, his eyes lacking that warmth his blue eyes had.

“I forgot how fast you little brats could grow,” he set a heavy hand onto the sons head, “It seems like yesterday I was listening to your idiot of a father cry when he held you for the first time. “He roughly tussled his hair before moving onto Himawari, giving her a gentler one.

“I’m Kurama, the tailed beast sealed inside of your old man, I’m just bringing his body home before he starts complaining to me. “He left the children in the hallway before walking up the stairs, calling over his shoulder.

“Ill go and put this idiot in his room.” Hinata thank Kurama as he walked up the stairs and as soon as she left. Hinata set her hand onto her children’s shoulder, a small smile on her face.

“…Mom?”

“Yeah?” they couldn’t stop staring at the staircase.

“…was that really the nine-tailed fox?”

“Yes, that was Kurama. Your father just exhausted himself so he brought home your father.”

“…Oh.” Himawari finally spoke up

“I thought the nine-tailed fox was supposed to be mean?” Hinata chuckled at that.

“He used to be mean, now, he’s your fathers’ friend. “and somehow, Boruto managed to sum up their feelings in one word.

“Cool.”


End file.
